My Best Friend
by loki-dokey
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are separated when Kurt goes to McKinley and Blaine is shipped off to Dalton Academy. Half a year has passed, and Kurt can't help but worry that his best friend might decide he wants a new best friend. Klaine. Glee.


**A/N: A little on the angsty side, this is set before Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends in my Klaine'verse.' YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE READ MY OTHER STUFF TO UNDERSTAND THIS. **

**I had my iPod on shuffle earlier and 'My Best Friend' by Weezer came on, and instantly I was like "I need to write a Klaine about this!" So I have. And here it is. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt hated it. He hated walking home from school knowing that he couldn't just take that easy detour down those two short streets and be knocking on the door of the house he so desperately wanted to be in. But only if the person he wanted to see was actually <em>living<em> in it. It had almost been half a year already. Kurt couldn't believe it. He was halfway through his Freshman year at McKinley, and Blaine was halfway through his at Dalton Academy. Kurt _hated _Dalton. He hated that it was so far away. He hated that Blaine had to board there, and that he couldn't live at home. He hated that he hardly ever saw his best friend anymore.

True, Blaine did visit often, but it wasn't the same. Kurt couldn't just get up and head out to Blaine's house like he used to, crashing out on Blaine's bed reading magazines whilst Blaine sat strumming his guitar softly, writing songs which filled Kurt's head daily. Well, they used to fill his head daily. Now Kurt had to really strain his mind just to remember the lyrics. He hated _that _too.

Kurt was pretty much having one of those days where he got overly emotional about everything. He'd already had an argument with Mercedes at lunch over the fact that she'd gotten the TINIEST smidgen of mustard on his jeans and he had flipped out, yelling at her about jean prices "these days" and how he was going to have a "fucking stain" there forever, and how he'd now have to "throw them out." He'd stormed out of the silenced cafeteria in a rage. Of course he had apologised to Mercedes, and she'd forgiven him because hey, that's what friends do, but still, Kurt walked home feeling sorry for himself and feeling – well – _lonely. _Not having Blaine around made Kurt feel the loneliest he had ever felt before in his life. Yes, he had Glee club; yes, he had a group of caring friends; but none of them even reached Blaine's level. Blaine was Kurt's BEST friend, and yet, he lived so far away that Kurt was always scared – always _worried. _Frightened that some Dalton boy would become Blaine's new buddy, then his friend, and then – oh hey, a new best friend. Kurt would be cast out of the picture like a rag doll to the trash. He didn't want to lose Blaine. Subconsciously, he found himself dialling Blaine's number and holding the phone to his ear.

"_**Hello? Kurt?"**_came the wonderful sound of his friends voice, floating into Kurt's ear. A small smile played at his lips.

"I miss you," Kurt let out in a pathetic whimper, mentally kicking himself once he realised how he had sounded. Blaine laughed.

"_**I miss you too, Kurt. Having an emo-day, I presume?"**_ Kurt reddened. Blaine knew him _far _too well.

"…I just…well…god, Blaine, I'm having a shitty day," he moaned, sitting on the first bench he found as he crossed through the park. Blaine sighed.

"_**Tell me all about it. Please don't tell me you threw another tantrum though."**_ Kurt bit his lip. _**"Oh Kurt."**_

"I'm sorry! I just flip out over the littlest things. You know, I'm just a pathetic child right now. A frail, stupid-"

"_**-Kurt"**_

"-annoying-"

"_**KURT!"**_

"STOP INTERUPPTING MY SOB STORY!"

"_**STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!"**_

"ARGH, BLAINE."

"_**Calm DOWN, you whiner, and tell me the real reason you called. Kurt, you're never a man without a motive." **_Kurt huffed and slumped his chin into his palm, elbow resting on his knee.

"I'm scared, Blaine," he sighed sadly, feeling embarrassed. Blaine's reply was filled with angry anticipation, and complete, utter, deep caring.

"_**Is someone hurting you?"**_he snarled, and Kurt could almost HEAR him shaking with rage.

"No! NO! Blaine, jeez, calm it. I'm scared of losing you!" Blaine paused.

"…_**Oh? What do you mean?"**_ He sounded genuinely confused.

"I mean, you live SO far away, and I don't want you…oh God, I'm so _selfish!"_ Kurt stood and began pacing – a somewhat natural occurrence for him to do whenever he was fretting.

"_**You're pacing, aren't you?"**_Kurt instantly sat.

"No."

"_**Kurt, what on EARTH are you TALKING about? Please, enlighten me!" **_

"Don't make other friends!" Kurt blurted.

"…_**What?"**_

"No! That's…argh, that's not what I meant…just…argh, I'm scared I'm going to lose you as a best friend, okay?" Kurt let out a deep breath once he'd said it and slumped back against the bench, his eyes closed.

"_**Kurt? Are you BEING serious? You think you're going to lose ME?"**_Blaine laughed softly.

"Yes," Kurt replied seriously, opening his eyes.

"_**Kurt Hummel. I have known you since I was seven. And I will continue knowing you until I am ninety, or however long I live for. And you will ALWAYS be my best friend."**_

"Uh huh," Kurt grumbled, unconvinced.

"_**Jesus Christ, what is it going to take for you to believe me?"**_Blaine sounded highly exasperated, and urgent to get Kurt to understand him.

"You being here – living here – again, would make me believe you! I can't live without you, Blaine!"

"_**You sound so fucking needy." **_Kurt crumpled inwards on himself. Great. Now Blaine was judging him and thinking that he was some desperate little shit who always needed attention. **"**_**Look, my professor wants to talk to me. I'll call you tomorrow or something. I've got a really busy evening ahead of me. Bye Kurt."**_The call ended. Kurt stared at his phone for a long while, in shock that Blaine had just _left _him. He walked home the short way and collapsed onto his bed, screaming long and hard into his pillow.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, just because you acted like a douche ONCE does NOT mean he won't want to be your friend any more," Mercedes said for the fifth time that day, exhausted from her attempts to try and console the noticeably quiet Kurt who had been moping around the school all day.<p>

"But I didn't act like a douche!" Kurt said finally, standing and pacing – like always. Realisation had struck him. "I only told him I couldn't live without him! What is HIS problem?" Kurt clenched his fists together and gritted his teeth. He shivered a little, since winter was taking hold of Ohio and they were in the outside seating area by the cafeteria. Suddenly there was a small hum of harmonious voices from somewhere and Mercedes smiled widely. Kurt flicked his head around to look at the crowded steps and there – right at the top staring down at him with a grin on his face – was Blaine, surrounded by The Warblers.

"_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you_

_You make things alright when I'm feeling blue"_

Blaine skipped down a few steps, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"_You are such a blessing and I won't be messing_

_With the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness"_

He beamed brightly and slid down the railing, landing neatly right in front of Kurt. He took Kurt's hands in his own and spun Kurt around like a ballerina as he sang, before Kurt could even protest.

"_You're my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do"_

Blaine just began dancing with his best friend, laughing between his singing, overjoyed at Kurt's wide grin.

_"__There is no other one who can take your place_

_I feel happy inside when I see your face_

_I hope you believe me_

_Cause I speak sincerely_

_and I mean it when I tell you that I need you"_

Kurt couldn't express his emotions. Blaine had planned all of this out for him. The Warblers were dotted around, singing to random people, but Blaine was singing to _him. _And Blaine _meant _it. Kurt could instantly see it in his eyes, making Kurt's heart ache with happiness.

"_You're my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do"_

Blaine lead Kurt around the large outside pace, neither of them caring what anyone thought or said. 

_I'm here right beside you__  
><em>_I will never leave you__  
><em>_and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

Kurt was overwhelmed. Tears flowed from his eyes as he realised that he had been so incredibly stupid. Of _course _Blaine would never leave him. Especially after a stunt like this. No. Even without this huge stunt. Blaine would _never _leave Kurt. Kurt had just been too blind and selfish before to see it.

_"You're my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

_You're my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

_Yes I do..._

_Yes I do"_

As the song ended, Kurt collapsed into Blaine's arms, his sobs muffled by Blaine's broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he cried into the material. "I'm so sorry that I even-"

"Shhhh Kurt. You KNOW I'd never let anyone replace you. You're my best friend. And I really do fucking love you, okay?" Kurt sniffled and pulled away.

"Okay," he said in a small voice, smiling. Blaine's hand slipped innocently into Kurt's.

"Your dad says I can stay over tonight. It is a Friday after all. And well, I'm here now. So I might as well spend the entire weekend here."

"But Blaine, the assignments-" David began in earnest.

"- can wait. My best friend, however, cannot." Blaine pulled Kurt along. "You can miss your last class, can't you?" he chuckled.

"I guess that's not as bad as you missing the entire day," Kurt replied, unable to keep from showing just how ecstatic he really was. Blaine shrugged.

"I'm a Warbler, remember? I've got special privileges." Blaine winked and dragged Kurt faster, eager for them just to collapse in Kurt's room and spend the weekend together like the way they were all that long time ago.


End file.
